


You & I + plus a few unsaid things

by crazycrystal10



Series: FBI - Olicity [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Felicity has always been afraid of losing Oliver. But this fear of hers made the love of her life walk away from her. Desperate, she tries to make it right.3 of FBI AU*Part of a series but can be read as standalone*





	You & I + plus a few unsaid things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effie214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effie214/gifts).



> This is a rather short write up. But it's my thank you to @effie214 for the lovely and totally awesome fic she gifted me as my secret santa.

In this series time frame this story is set before Olicity get married but they are partners.

“My atoms like your atoms. It's just chemistry.”

Somewhat confused and a whole lot hopeful he stared. 

 

“And it's more that just chemistry. You don't want me to change. You find my weird, quirky habits attractive when generally they make people run away from me.”

He indeed found her attractive. Standing in rain, on an empty and deserted road, late at night with only the nearby street lamp as the light source she looked ethereal to him.  Drenched from the rain her little black dress hugged her every curve and highlighted every contour that he wanted to trace with his fingers and yes, with his lips and lot of tongue.  

 

“You are very infuriating most of the times. You - you make me want to slap you one moment and kiss you the next.”

He sure wouldn't mind her kissing him. His girl was one hell of a kisser. 

 

“You said that I'm afraid, that I'm never going to risk taking a chance on you. You - you said - that I'm too afraid of intimacy and that I hold a part of myself always separate from you. That I'm always ready -  _ no _ , that I expect for you to leave me one day.”

He winced. He had said all of that. He knew that she loved him. Her every action spoke for her. But she did hold herself back and she was scared. And he didn't want that for her. He wanted her to live and love wholly and unafraid. 

 

“You were right. I'm terrified of losing you. But you were also wrong, Oliver. Everyday, every minute that I have spent with you was me taking a chance. I've never been tempted before to just ..let myself go but with you I didn't care. You set me free.”

“I fell in love with you.” Her voice broke a little at that admission. 

“You are a part of me. You are mine.” She whispered. 

 

His heart skipped a beat. Out of all the outcomes he had imagined, this was so not it. For three years they had been together but not really. They knew that they loved each other, were together in every sense but still not together. He knew she was scared of making a commitment, of making it official so he had never pushed. All he wanted, needed was her and he was happy with her. But he had hated the sight of fear lurking in her eyes. He had hated how she never made plans for their future. She kept a part of herself separate from him. It was her safety net for a time in future when she would be alone. She was his and he hated seeing her bracing for a future pain. So, in a moment of frustration he had said that he would leave right now so that she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. And he had walked out. 

 

A long walk had helped him cool off and he had immediately regretted his actions. He had seen the hurt and pain in her eyes when he had uttered all those words. So, he went and bought her favorite flowers and was walking back to their apartment. He spotted her sitting on the bench wiping away her tears. She was waiting for him at their spot, there rendezvous point if anything ever went wrong. And now here they were. 

 

“ _ I love you. Please don't go.”  _

He couldn't take not touching her anymore. Moving forward he hugged her. 

“I love you, Felicity.”

Cupping her face, he wiped away her tears. He needed her to understand, to believe that he would never ever voluntarily leave her. 

“And I'm never leaving you. Even now I was coming back to you. I brought your favorite flowers and your chocolate chip ice cream is going to get delivered at home.” 

She looked at him as if to reassure herself that he was truly here. 

“Really, Oliver ?”

Kissing her softly he said in sotto voce, “Really, Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Tell me in the comments below and don't forget to hit the kudos button.
> 
> Your love keeps me inspired to write more.


End file.
